A to Z
by iheartShules
Summary: 26 connected Careese Drabbles; one for each letter of the alphabet that make up a larger story :) ::I love challenges:: Rated T for some intense fluffy moments.
1. Aid

_**AN: Yes, I know another thing but I was challenged. Here's my friend's challenge for any ship I wanted and of course my muse went immediately to Careese:  
**_

 _ **1.) they had to be drabbles 500 words or less *sobs***_

 _ **2.) I had to use each letter of the alphabet**_

 _ **3.) they had to connect to tell a bigger story.  
**_

 _ **This is set just after 3x9 which is AU because our girl is alive and well and the reason is explained in one of the drabbles.**_

 _ **Oh and one last thing this drabble is not proofread because I don't want to bother Elaine until I know she's feeling better. Hope you feel better soon XOXOXOX**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

AID

"I'm going to start charging you for my services John; you're using up all my First Aid supplies." Joss stated with annoyance as she stood in front of him in her pajamas, glaring down at him as she bandaged his gash above his eyebrow after having cleansed it. His number had gotten a quick and surprising blow on him before he could reassure him that he wasn't there to kill him.

"You won't," John countered.

"Watch me: I'm tired of patching your ass up well past midnight after you decide your life isn't as important as others." Joss huffed, eyes elsewhere as she reached over to close the First Aid Kit. She didn't want him to see how upset she was. Losing John just wasn't an option not after everything they have gone through and the thought of him taking unnecessary risks because he felt the world wouldn't miss him had the ability to make her heart clench. Because while the world might not miss him; she would.

John rested his hand over hers, enjoying her skin under his, drawing her gaze up to his own. "Thank you for being here, Carter." he whispered, grateful to know he could come to her for aid. He longed to tell her how he really felt about her but how could he do that? How could he ask a woman that belonged in the world, who was beautiful and amazing and could have any man she wanted, to settle for someone such as him?—he couldn't. He didn't belong anywhere while she belonged in the world. Friendship could be enough for him...it had to be.

Joss shrugged. "I'll always be here for you, John." she replied simply.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading!


	2. Badass

John dragged the unconscious, well-dressed male hitman to a nearby closet. "Don't bleed on my tux, my boss rented it and I'll never hear the end of it if I get blood on it," he requested of the man. He hoped Carter didn't notice the earlier received gash she had bandaged was bleeding again thanks to this guy as he felt small amount of blood trickle down.

" _I know better than to rent a tuxedo for you, Mr. Reese_ ," Finch countered over the earwig.

John slid the door shut, muting his friend to go help Carter; having to leave her with the guy's female counterpart. He rounded the corner of the hall of the upper floor of the mansion they were at for a gala they went undercover to and stopped in his tracks as he watched her.

Joss ducked down to dodge a punch before she slid her foot free of her 4 inch heel grabbed it and jammed the heel in the other woman's shin. She let out a shriek and stumbled backwards; Joss didn't give her a chance to gain her bearings as she rammed her elbow in the woman's stomach before straightening and used her best weapon: her right hook. The tall platinum blond crumpled to the ground unconscious without a sound.

Joss blew out some breath as she shook off the pain in her knuckles and put her heel back on before turning to see John watching her. "Evidently blonds don't have more fun," she joked then narrowed her eyes on his cut.

John smiled softly. "I'm fine; I knew you could take her," he murmured softly. Joss smoothed any wrinkles in her skintight red dress that accentuated her slim figure. She was so damn sexy. "That was pretty badass," he said instead of what he wanted to say.

Joss smiled, liking the appreciative once-over she received from John before she walked over to her clutch that rested on the floor, bending to pick it up and tugged out an extra pair of handcuffs from it. "I assume you know how these work or do you need a demonstration?" she replied dryly as she tossed him them.

"In my dreams you've handcuffed me many times," he muttered under his breath.

Joss fought the urge to smile as she pretended to not hear him.


	3. Christmas

Joss opened her door after a loud knock and was stunned to see John standing on the other side. He stood deliciously in jeans, a fitted crimson sweater, and a leather jacket.

"Didn't think you'd want me to break in on Christmas," he admitted at her incredulous look.

She sighed as stepped back to let him in. "I don't want you to break in at all," she replied dryly before smiling warmly, very happy to see him. She was grateful to be here for this wonderful holiday, thanks to this man. "Merry Christmas John…."

"Merry Christmas, Carter," he responded softly as he kept a hand behind his back. She grew suspicious as she moved to look behind his back to see a bag holding presents.

"JOHN! I didn't get you anything!" she complained pinning him with a look.

John smiled. "I don't need anything, Joss; you're safe after the takedown of HR which is the only gift I need. I just came to give your gifts and be out of your way," he explained.

Joss felt tears prick the backs of her eyes. Her safety was his gift; John just melted her heart without even trying too. She blinked away the tears as she took the large bag of presents. "Stay. Taylor and I haven't eaten dinner yet; my momma couldn't make it today," she requested decisively.

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to intrude on fam—" he began but she ignored him.

"You're staying," she stated, wrapping an arm around his elbow, refusing to let him vanish and tugging him with her.

Taylor rested in sweats playing with his new phone he got from her on the couch. He looked up. "Hey Mr. Badass, Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas Taylor," he mumbled.

Joss shooed John towards the couch. "Give me your coat, watch the game with us, and dinner should be ready in a hour." she insisted as she took his coat after he shrugged it off before walking over to the brightly lit Christmas tree to put the gifts under it.

Taylor saw John watching his mom; he wondered when Mr. Badass would tell his mom how he felt about her. He was always coming over for help or to hang out. He smirked, John better get used to family get-togethers because he was going to be officially family real soon.


	4. Detained

"Shaw and Root are coming, Carter," John murmured as they sat on uncomfortable chairs staring at office walls. Their backs were to each other and hands were tied together, he could have gotten free if he wasn't tied to Joss. He didn't want to cause her any pain, so he resignedly asked Finch to send Shaw and Root, taking their impending ribbing; so much for having a simple number to work on New Year's Eve.

"They better keep their big mouths shut; I'm in no mood to listen to their running commentary," she muttered.

Root and Shaw would have a field day with this, not because their number got a drop on them but because they were tied up together. The psychotic duo was already making lewd comments about her and John; Shaw wasn't certain if there was anything happening while Root seemed sure. Joss was glad someone was because she wasn't. John was so hard to read: one moment she thought John was flirting with her, but then the next she didn't know what to think.

As much as she wanted to bring up what happened in the morgue she didn't. She didn't want to push John, preferring to wait for him to be ready to talk about what he told her and that kiss. Joss was confident John would get there soon; it was a matter of when.

"Sorry Carter, you could be anywhere else instead of here with me on New Year's Eve and tied up," he apologized as he stared out the window as they waited for the cavalry.

She smiled as she stared at the wall mounted clock that was getting awfully close to midnight, leaning her head against his back comfortably. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," she whispered softly, recalling the time John told her something similar. It had been just before Simmons appeared and tried to kill him. Thankfully his gun jammed and he was apprehended because she couldn't even think of what could have happened.

"Since you can't leave, care to explain those earrings you got me for Christmas; how did you know I wanted that exact pair?" Joss asked. She had been shopping in the mall with her son when she saw them as they walked by a jewelry store. When he remained silent she let it go, knowing the answer anyway. She eyed the clock. "It's a minute 'til midnight, John….

Joss waited until the minute ticked by. "Happy New Year, John," she whispered.

"Happy New Year, Joss."


	5. Envy

Shaw exited her car. Their new number was one she didn't want to work: Leon Tao was like a bad rash. She walked over to Reese who was standing in the shadows across the street from a pub he was staring into. Shaw rolled her eyes seeing who was sitting near the window.

"Tag you're it: I'm done playing babysitter to Leon. I need a break," she murmured shoving her gloved hands into her pockets. Normal Januaries in New York were frigid but this polar vortex sucked!

John shifted his gaze onto Shaw to say; "You left him alone?"

"He's out like a light; gave him a couple sleeping pills," she said with a roll of her shoulders. "You're lucky I didn't slip him some cyanide; besides, I think you stalked and brooded over Carter enough," she stated.

John stiffened. "I'm not stalking her," he said defensively.

Shaw cocked a brow up. "You call standing jealously across the street from the pub she's at with Ian Murphy while in the shadows so she doesn't know, not stalking?" Shaw asked disbelievingly.

"I just don't want him to hurt her."

Shaw snorted. "You never go after what you want, instead you'll stand here: outside looking in," she replied. Reese and Carter escaped the showdown with HR with their lives. But since then things were different between them that even she recognized it.

John scowled at her. "And what do I want Shaw?" he snarled.

Shaw smirked, sensing a challenge; "You want Carter, Reese. Relationships make me nauseous but for you: she's it and she's _all_ you want. And you're jealous that Murphy is with her right now and you're not."

"Shaw…" he warned.

"You want Carter," Shaw griped as she motioned at the pub. "Go take her from that pretty boy!"

"Shaw, it's not that simple."

"Why, because you two are: just friends?" she sniped nearly rolling her eyes so hard she could see her brain. "Bought that crap once, not buying it again."

John looked at Shaw and then the pub but before he could decide what to do Finch called. He sighed as he answered the call. "Yes, I know Shaw left Leon alone; I'm heading there now," he assured before hanging up with Finch.

He turned and walked away without another glance at Joss, leaving Shaw to watch him angrily.


	6. Fire Alarm

Joss holstered her weapon as people started exiting their apartments in a panic as the fire alarm sounded. She rounded the corner and found John waiting for her.

She eyed the fire alarm behind his shoulder and then John. "Did you just pull that?" she demanded over the sound of the alarm, aggravated. He looked at her innocently. "Oh don't give me those eyes, John! It's a crime! I hope you wore a glove."

John shrugged. "Not the worst crime I've committed, Carter," he remarked dryly as they strode down the hall hurriedly as men, women, and children rushed out of their apartments.

"Don't remind me," she complained shortly as they walked side by side, mentally taking note that she'd have to wipe the fire alarm down to remove any of his prints. "We don't have long before the fire department and cops show up, John. You'll need to disappear once they do."

"I know, but if Rivers is building a bomb then we have this complex evacuated." he murmured, speaking over the alarm. He looked at her as they moved quickly to the last apartment door on the floor. "So how was your date last night with Ian?" he inquired.

Joss blinked in surprise. "Date with Ian?—what are you talking about?" she asked, perplexed, but then glared at him. "You were watching me!"

He winced. "No. Not really; I was just…checking on you and saw you were with Murphy and figured you were on a date."

She narrowed her eyes on him and would love to further explore this 'just checking on you' because she thought she asked for boundaries. But right now they had to focus on a possible unhinged man building a bomb to blow up his former place of work to kill his boss.

"Let's focus on our number," she suggested. She wasn't in the mood to tell him that it wasn't a date, that they just ran into each other and she turned Ian down for a date. Let John stew for 'just checking on her' and for pulling the fire alarm as she drew her gun from her holster once more as they came up to Rivers apartment number.


	7. Girls Night

"I see you, and raise you twenty," Joss said, feeling real good about the hand she had.

Joss had reluctantly agreed to let Shaw and Root come over for what they claimed was a girl's night. She had no clue what they thought a girl's night entailed, but she was glad she said yes as they smoked cigars, drank margaritas, and played poker.

Shaw growled as she folded her hand angrily. "Carter has no fucking tells; and I have a shitty hand," she whined.

Joss laughed, sensing Shaw loved winning. "Oh sweetie, you are always the winner in my eyes," Root flirted.

"Now I can die happy," Shaw deadpanned sarcastically.

"Root, are you in or out?" Joss demanded, feeling her groove.

"I'm out too."

Joss grinned as she showed her hand before collecting the pile of cash. "Thank you, ladies; with your money I think I'll treat John to breakfast," she murmured. John would be glad to know she was using their money to pay for his meal since he hadn't forgiven Root yet for what she did while she was trying, seeing Root trying to reform.

"Oooooh," Root sang. "You're going out on your second date, Carter."

Joss furrowed her brows. "John and I haven't gone on a first date," she countered.

"Yes you did, SHE told me so."

Joss cocked a brow up, remembering John telling her that Root referred to the super computer as female. "I'm beginning to believe Fusco's right when he calls you Cocoa Puffs," she murmured as she pocketed the money she won as she put out her cigar. "But I'll play along: when was our first date?" she demanded.

"Rikers," Root supplied as Shaw stuffed her face with chips looking disinterested.

"That wasn't a date." Joss argued.

"No?—SHE seems to think so."

"Then our computer friend is nuttier than you are," Joss replied derisively. "As I told you: John and I are friends."

Root giggled. "Oh, detective, care to explain the kiss you two kids shared in the morgue then?"

Shaw sat up interested now. "Whoa, they sucked face?" she asked shooting chips out of her mouth.

Joss refused to talk about this with them. "Time for you guys to go," she said abruptly, standing up. Root and Shaw followed.

Root eyed her seriously. "SHE knows John doesn't get close to anyone but he's close to you which means something, Carter."

"It's time to go, Root, and you guys can't tell John you know he kissed me because it's not your business, and if you do: I'll be coming for you both!" she threatened and she knew just how to go at them too. Shaw and Root held up their hands and Joss nodded grateful they both seemed terrified of her.


	8. Hooky

As Joss sat in Lyric Diner waiting for John to arrive; her mind just kept going back to the girl's night she had the other night with Root and Shaw. She couldn't get what Root said out of her head which was surprising since majority of the things that exited that woman's mouth made little sense.

She knew John was close to her but that didn't mean their relationship was going to change into something more. Though that kiss in the morgue was a sign that there were more than friendly feelings John had for her, which was good since she had more than friendly feelings for him.

Joss straightened as she could smell his cologne; it was sexy and spicy. John walked before her and slid into the chair across from her. "This was a surprise, Carter," he murmured in his hot gravelly voice.

"Why?" she asked.

"You don't usually play hooky," he pointed out as he sat down and ordered a coffee when the waitress appeared.

That was true; she never took a day off unless she was deathly sick or Taylor was but today was different. "I needed to talk to you about something," she explained.

"Oh?"

"This super computer; does it spy on us?" she asked softly.

John didn't answer because the waitress came back with his coffee and he waited until she was gone to answer, "The machine watches us with a million eyes and ears…"

She waved him off. "I know that part; you told me when we talked about the machine. What I meant was, does this machine watch us: you and I, per se; like what we are doing together or saying?"

"Like snooping for gossip?—it wouldn't surprise me if the machine watches and listens in on us to make sure we're fine because we're assets to it."

"But would it butt in our affairs instead of just watching and listening?"

"To be honest, Carter: I don't know. The machine, as you know, is now self-governed so it can decide what it wants to do." he admitted before looking thoughtful. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, now order something to eat because I'm buying; I took Shaw and Root to the cleaners the other night and if I go home early this will be as Shaw would say: the _lamest_ playing hooky ever," she said, changing the subject.

He laughed softly and agreed; Joss smiled as she eyed the security camera in the corner, hoping the A.I. was taking notes because _this_ could be considered a date and not an intense interrogation at Rikers.


	9. Ice

"Ice it to keep swelling down. You should be fine in a couple days," Shaw instructed after bandaging Joss's graze.

"Thanks," Joss responded as her friend stood up from her crouched position near her feet. They both saw John standing stiffly and brooding. Shaw gave her a look before leaving.

She got to her feet gingerly to address John once they were alone. "I'm okay, John."

He looked at her. "You were shot, Carter," he stated roughly.

"I was," she agreed. "But I got lucky: it's just a graze." She motioned at her shin with her pant leg rolled up.

"You should never have risked yourself like that!" he stated tersely.

Joss bristled. "Don't go there, John. We enter dangerous situations to save people; Shaw gets winged all the time and you don't flip out," she said pithily. Her leg hurt she just wanted to go raid her freezer to get some ice, not argue with him.

"Shaw's not you!" he erupted and her anger got doused at the confession. John ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. "I asked you to wait for backup, Carter," he murmured gentler.

"I know."

"And you didn't wait," he whispered.

Joss didn't understand the significance but he sounded pained. "John, I'm a cop and risking my life for the well-being of others is a part of the job description," she said, trying to gauge where this was stemming from. One moment he's angry and the next he looked like she broke his heart.

"But you weren't on the job, you were helping me…."

"Yes I was and I'd do it again to save a life just like you would," she replied softly as she moved close to him, her eyes searched his seeing some emotion swimming deep in them. Maybe he was finally ready to talk about what was going on between them. When John didn't speak and they were just standing staring into each other's eyes was when she stepped back. "Now that we got that out of the way; help me ice my leg, you owe me since I patch you up all the time."

He gave her one of his small rare smiles as he followed her to her kitchen.


	10. Jacket

Joss exited her car with Fusco and headed for the yacht that was docked close by. Cops had the area blocked off. Finch had given her a heads up that it was one of their cases. Of course it was; from the call in at the precinct they got, it sounded like someone had a blown out knee which screamed John and Shaw.

"Detective Carter," Joss turned at the voice and saw Zoe standing in the shadows. She motioned for Fusco to continue without her as she limped over the woman. Her graze was healing nicely but it still hurt. She noted that Zoe was wearing a suit blazer that hung on her and Joss felt the steely grip of the green eyed monster as she realized it was John's blazer.

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" she asked abruptly.

Zoe smiled. "John called, needing an invitation to the party on the yacht. Someone owed me a favor, so I pulled some strings for an invitation. John was my plus one," she explained.

Joss nodded. "Didn't bring a jacket on a cold late January night?" she asked.

Zoe looked down at the blazer and then looked up with a gleam in her eyes. "I brought one but partying with John is never dull besides I love getting John undressed," she replied slyly.

Joss curled her hands into fists but turned when she saw movement catch her eye and saw John walking over. She tried to fight the strong reaction that jolted through her as she eyed him. He looked sexy in a crooked bowtie and a white dress shirt tucked into his pants showcasing how in shape he was. She forced her gaze off John and saw Zoe was looking at him much the same as she was.

John motioned at the yacht, "Hey, Carter, guy on the yacht tried to kill Marcy Copeland; Finch should be sending you the evidence soon."

Zoe piped up, "We should get going since you have to be freezing; I know a perfect way to warm you up John." she purred.

Joss wanted to slug Zoe. "I need to go help Fusco," she stated stiffly instead, with a forced smile.

She turned to walk away but stopped when John called her name. "You okay, Carter?" he asked as he stepped towards her.

"I'm fine, you should go before you need to give Zoe your shirt too." she replied sardonically before turning and heading for the yacht, all the while fuming inside.


	11. Kindle

Joss sat in her car sipping coffee when unexpectedly her car door opened and John climbed inside. She glanced at him. "I know better than ask where you came from, so I'm just going to ask: why?" she asked dryly.

"Did I do something Carter?" he asked instead of answering her.

Joss flicked a quick look his way before looking away as she waited for Fusco to exit his place. "I'm not sure what we're talking about," she muttered.

"You've been avoiding me the last few days; I called you and you didn't answer, Taylor told me you weren't home when I knew you were. Why?" he demanded.

She refused to look at him. "I've been busy, John," she lied.

John stared at her, "I needed your help on a new number," he murmured trying to understand why she was mad at him. It seemed ever since that night they crossed paths for Marcy Copeland's number things hadn't been the same.

She refused to feel guilty as she looked at him. "Why not call Zoe?—I'm sure she would have loved to help, especially if it required you to remove your shirt," she replied brusquely.

John frowned. "I don't want Zoe."

"Well she sure wants you, John; I'm sure you two share more than just some beers after a job well done," Joss retorted.

John felt his temper flare. "Not that it's any of your business, Carter, but Zoe and I had a weekend fling about a year ago and that's it. We're just friends," he stated tersely.

She laughed humorlessly. "Just friends?—just like us?" she said angrily.

"No. You mean more to me than anyone, Joss," John snapped and before he knew what he was doing he was tugging her towards him to crush his mouth on hers in a volatile mix of anger and desire. How could she believe he'd want any other woman than her?

Joss sat stunned for a brief moment before she responded to his hard kiss with equal intensity and zest.

He sighed as he parted her lips to slide his tongue deep into her mouth to finally taste her. And she tasted like a unique blend of coffee, toothpaste, and all Joss. He shuddered in response as he deepened the kiss.

They broke apart as a loud knocking sounded. John pulled away and looked out his window and saw Fusco standing there with his nose pressed against the glass. "Hey, Mr. Fabulous, you won't find your gun down my partner's throat," he snickered.

Joss leaned her head back against the headrest and exhaled roughly at Fusco's lousy timing.


	12. Lyric Diner

She sat in Lyric Diner waiting for John to arrive. They hadn't talked since the kiss. John, Shaw, and Finch had been busy working simultaneous numbers so there was no room to. But now John had agreed to meet her at the diner; she was just grateful he wasn't going to try to duck and run.

Joss smiled as he entered the diner looking hot. He was in his usual attire and long wool coat but with the added stubble roughening his strong jaw as he pulled out the chair to sit down across from her.

"Took the liberty to order you coffee," she admitted.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

They sat together quietly for a little bit, neither one starting the conversation that needed to be addressed. Since he wasn't going to; she would. "John, I need to know where we stand; are we friends or more or what?" she asked simply.

"It depends on what you want."

"That's not an answer," she countered. "You kissed me in the morgue. You told me that I changed you. I've been waiting for you to bring up what happened but you didn't. The other day Zoe was making innuendos and I was jealous, then embarrassed that I was jealous, and then you came out of nowhere and kissed me again in my car. So mixed signals aside: what do you want, John?" she demanded. It was high time he expressed his feelings for her.

After everything they've been through he owed her the truth. "I want you, Joss," he whispered. She immediately reached out to lay her hand on his, knowing how huge and hard it was for him to talk about his feelings. "But I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, John, no matter what."

He cleared his throat. "I never had a relationship that lasted, Joss…."

"So you're afraid we won't either, if we tried," she stated and he nodded shortly. "How about we take things one step at a time?" she suggested.

He looked at her in question so she continued, "Let's go out on a date and see how things go; if it's a disaster we stay just friends and no harm no foul," Joss offered.

"Promise?" he asked and she saw how serious he was. He was afraid he'd lose her.

Joss smiled as she stared deeply into his blue depths. "You have my word, John."


	13. Meddle

She opened her door and smiled as John stood there wearing a simple long sleeve polo shirt with dress pants and a leather coat on. He looked and smelled good. Joss had chosen a simple coral midi dress with a hint of cleavage. This was a trial date of sorts, but she wanted him comfortable because she wanted a second 'real' date.

"You look beautiful, Joss," he murmured.

She smiled. "Thanks," she replied as he laid a hand on her back to escort her down the stoop. She kept her shawl wrapped around her for warmth.

They talked as they headed to his car and he unlocked his door to open it for her and frowned which she noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked, nodding to his car as he attempted to unlock the car again. She couldn't wait to get into the car. It was freezing outside.

"I can't seem to get the door to remain unlocked." he stated in annoyance as he hit the unlock button on the keypad and she smiled as the lock responded only to re-lock within milliseconds before he could even react. "This is what I get for letting Harold buy me a car that has smart technology in it," John said in exasperation.

"Wait, you think the machine is behind this?"

"Yes, the machine didn't like my plans for tonight," he muttered as he tried to unlock the door again and nothing. He glared at the closest camera down the street. "You know we could just take a taxi."

Joss giggled as his phone buzzed with a text with a response. He tugged his phone out and sighed. She looked at his phone and her brows rose at the simple text of: STAY.

"The machine is meddling with our date," she said incredulous. John's phone buzzed with a new text claiming it was doing it with their interests at heart. Joss shook her head wondering what to do now. If the machine wanted to, it could make going anywhere tough.

"Joss Carter?" Joss turned at the male voice that called her name. She blinked as a well-dressed older man stood there holding a bag of food.

"Yes?"

"I was told to deliver this Thai to you; she said to tell you it's from Root." he said and Joss's brows rose and then looked at John who looked cross.

Joss took the bag from the man before looking at John. "I guess this means we're having dinner at your place," he muttered, still angry that the machine hijacked their date but also a little relieved they'd be alone together.

Joss didn't hate that fact because she didn't have to share John with anyone; he might feel more comfortable if they were alone. Plus she might get another kiss tonight. "Let's go inside and eat, I'm freezing," she murmured.


	14. Newspaper

Joss eyed John with a firm look as she made her way over to them as he stood with Finch, Shaw, and Fusco in Columbus Park. "Care to explain last night, John?" she demanded. They've been dating all of a week and having a wonderful time of it, including the date that the machine meddled on. It had been nice being alone with him and he had been so relaxed almost playful, which she was sure was why the machine meddled in the first place, and it ended with them necking. She didn't remember the last time she just made out with a man. Two nights ago they finally consummated their new relationship; sex was fun but sex with John was out of this world amazing. She couldn't wait to have him home tonight and have a repeat of a night of making love.

Shaw let out a loud sigh of relief. "Good, she's mad at Reese and not me."

Joss shifted her gaze from John to Shaw. "Oh, I'm mad at all of you because of this…" she countered as she unrolled the newspaper she held and held it out to display the front page. "John, you three made the front page!"

He narrowed his eyes on the photograph. "You can't tell that's me; I'm facing from the back," he reassured.

Joss tilted her head with a snort. "I can recognize that cute behind anywhere!" she argued.

Fusco made a face before he whined, "Carter, please…"

She rolled her eyes as she shifted her gaze onto John. "We can't have a repeat of what we went through with Donnelly; the man in the suit has to remain put to bed. The only person who puts handcuffs on my man is me." she stated not heeding Fusco's wish.

Shaw smirked. "I knew you were into kinky stuff, Carter."

Joss ignored her as she rolled the newspaper back up and pointed it at John. "I'd be angrier if it was your face plastered all over the paper but please be careful; now that I have you I'm not letting you go," she murmured.

John's unreadable face slipped a little as it softened. "I'll be careful Joss," he promised.

"You better," she replied before walking past him but unable to resist the impish urge to swat his behind with the paper. John looked over his shoulder with a smile on his face; she smiled slyly knowing he was going to get her back for it and couldn't wait for his _retaliation_.


	15. Officer

Joss was so engrossed in her paperwork that she didn't hear someone step close until a sexy whisper that she would recognize anywhere was in her ear. "Working hard I see, detective,"

She jumped from surprise as goosebumps rose on her skin that his silky low voice created as she whirled around and stared incredulously at John. She blinked rapidly trying to come to grips with the fact that her boyfriend, who was a vigilante, was standing by her in the precinct. But more than that he was standing in the precinct dressed up as a police officer; a sexy one at that.

"John…" she started before collecting herself. "What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped as she climbed to her feet, turning to face him, and ignored the fact that he was sexy as sin dressed as a cop. She wanted to rip the uniform he was wearing off, push him onto her desk, and make love to him. But she couldn't so she used all that sexual frustration to fuel her anger that he was standing in the middle of her bullpen.

John shrugged. "We have a new number: Henry Mallet, newly minted police officer and his training officer Rick Hanson needed a small vacation." he murmured pointing at Hanson's nameplate on his uniform.

"What did you do to him to assume his name?" she demanded. "So help me if you put him in a trunk…"

"Finch arranged for him to go on a vacation with his wife that he thinks he won," he reassured her. "Once we help Mallet; Finch is going to get Hanson transferred someplace closer to home with a promotion."

"Good because Hanson is one of the good officers and needs more money because his wife is pregnant with twins." she agreed, feeling better that Hanson was going to be taken care of. "Be careful with Mallet and if you need me I'll be there."

John nodded. "I know but I don't want you or Fusco associated with this case unless it's necessary." he murmured. Joss refrained from commenting that if his life was in trouble then it was absolutely necessary, but she thought she was getting through to him that his life wasn't expendable. Joss watched as John's smile grew wicked as he produced his handcuffs. "I got my own pair now, detective, so you better behave tonight or I might just have to arrest you," he purred.

She felt her body grow warm as she said, "Half of New York would love to be arrested by you John."

"There's only one woman I want."

Joss smiled. "Good, because there's only one man I want too; he's tall, sexy, and a really good listener. Though he's a little on the shy side, Officer Handsome," she replied.

"It's Hanson, ma'am," John corrected as other officers walked by.

Joss winked at him. "That's what I said, Officer," she purred.


	16. Promise

Joss stared up at the ceiling, boneless, and her head rested on John's belly. "Each time we have sex it's better than before," she murmured with a smile.

He chuckled. "I can't promise it will be like that always," he murmured softly. Sex was different with Joss; it was more intimate somehow. He couldn't explain it nor could he explain how she made him feel because it wasn't something he ever felt before. When he was with Jessica he had wanted to protect her all the time but with Joss he didn't have to. He didn't need to always have to be the strong one because she was just as strong as he was; if not more so. He valued that strength in her.

She rolled over and moved so she was resting on his torso and he played with her hair. She loved this; John was so loving, gentle, and tender. She had seen him dark and angry but she also got to see his softer side; the gooey marshmallow heart he had that he didn't allow anyone else to see. She did. She got to see him vulnerable and she was honored he felt comfortable enough with her to be just himself.

"What can you promise, John?" she teased.

The smile did slide from his face as he rolled her over onto her back before nuzzling his nose against her neck before pressing a kiss there just where she loved. "I promise to kiss this spot for the rest of my life." he murmured against her skin. She shivered not only at the swipe of his tongue but also from his vow. The rest of his life sounded pretty damn good because she knew it would be spent with her.

She pushed on his shoulders so she could stare up into his eyes. "Well, I promise to make you smile for the rest of mine," she said not to be outdone. "You need to smile more, be happier." And she was going to work hard on showing him how good life could be, especially life with her and her son.

"With you I can be…."

Joss pulled his head down and kissed him with every fiber of her being.


	17. Quads

She just watched and got turned on as she rested in John's bed while he worked out. Joss knew John hit the gym as often as he could but when he couldn't he did simple exercises to remain in shape. He had already done pushups, crunches, arm curls with weights, and looked amazing doing them. But now he was working out his quads and glutes and she must say, John looked sexy as he lunged forward and back with weights. She couldn't help but stare at his butt as the shorts were pulled taut across it on each back lunge.

Joss pouted as he finished. John turned and set the dumbbells down and she sighed as she eyed his biceps. Her eyes finally lifted to find him watching her. "I didn't mean to wake you," he murmured with a just a trace of breathlessness.

"You didn't and I'm so glad I got up or I would have missed that," she admitted as she squirmed as renewed desire for this man burned through her.

Joss sat up and let the comforter keeping her decent slip as she knelt on his bed. "Come here," she purred wanting to run her hands all over his great body.

John strode unhurriedly towards her, all the while his gaze raking over her naked body and she noticed the way his nostrils flared, his eyes darkened as he stopped in front of her to palm her breasts. Joss shuddered a little as her nipples tightened instantly.

"Watching me workout turns you on?" he asked as he leaned his head down to press soft kisses against her neck.

"God yes," she moaned as her body felt like he set it on fire. "Especially when you were working out your quads and your perfect glutes." she admitted as her hands couldn't resist reaching around him and grabbing his butt.

John pushed her back as he tugged his shirt over his head, toed off his shoes before climbing onto her. "You have some nice glutes yourself, Joss," he whispered. He shifted his gaze off Joss for a brief moment to see what time it was. "We have a half hour, not including a shower."

Joss didn't care as she reached up to wrap an arm around his neck to pull him down. "I don't care if we have five minutes, I need you," she whimpered.

John groaned; he'll just be late and take Finch's reprimand as he bent his head and kissed the woman he loved.


	18. Range

Bang. Bang. Bang.

John didn't stop until he fired every round in the chamber at the target hitting the head each time. He liked shooting at the gun range to remain sharp between numbers. First he started at center mass; now he shot between the eyes. But accuracy and skill with any weapon came second nature to him. It was everything else that he failed at which was why he was here working out his anguish.

"Hey stranger," John turned at Joss's voice and found her standing behind him. "Shaw told me about this place," she explained her presence.

"Shaw has a big mouth," he muttered.

"She does but her Kryptonite is steaks, but now that I found you: care to explain why you prefer a paper silhouette for company instead of me?" Joss demanded, not bothering to hide her hurt.

He looked away. "I didn't think you'd want it," he murmured as he loaded another round into his Sig Sauer P226.

John stopped when she rested a hand over his. He looked at her and saw her eyes full of emotion. "May I?" she asked. He nodded as he gave her the gun and stepped back. She aimed his gun at the target. "Why would you think I wouldn't want your company?" she asked but fired off three shots in rapid succession hitting exactly where he had.

"Nice shooting," he murmured.

"Compliments later, explanations now." she replied shortly as she turned holding his gun pointed to the ceiling. "Don't mess with me holding a loaded gun."

"We fought," he said softly.

"We did because I don't like seeing the man I care about being a human shield," she agreed. "But that doesn't explain why you have been avoiding me; we typically argue."

He looked away. "I made you cry," he whispered. "I'll understand if you want to go back to being just friends."

Joss stared at him. "Now I really do want to shoot you!" she snapped and John looked at her. "I was upset that you chose to risk your life without giving me a second thought but I'm in this for better or worse. I don't want your friendship, John. I want you," she stated gentler.

John saw the truth in her eyes and profound relief filled him as he bent to kiss her deeply. She kissed him back with equal need for as long as they humanly could and when it wasn't he ended the kiss to rest his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Joss…."

She set his gun down to wrap her arms around his waist. "Just remember you have someone else to think about than just you," she said before smiling. "Now you can continue shooting your paper friend here or you can take me home and make love to me for a proper makeup."

He feigned thinking it over, making her pinch his butt. "I'll always choose you," he said growing serious.

She smiled before asking softly, "Take us home."


	19. Sewer

Joss glared at John's back as they scoured the labyrinth that was the New York sewer system. "You know, John, on Valentine's Day most girls dream of their guys taking them someplace romantic, give them roses, or something else that's an utter cliché, but where do you take me?—the sewer," she stated acerbically.

"You're not like other women, Joss," he pointed out as he looked at her over his shoulder.

She scoffed. "That's true on most occasions but not this one; I do not want to spend Valentine's Day in a sewer!"

He sighed, neither did he, but their number hopped into the sewer thinking they were trying to kill him and Shaw, Root, and Finch were busy working a different number after they had tried to give him the night off.

"Maybe I just wanted to make sure we could share a shower when we got home,"he teased, knowing she was unhappy. So was he. He had planned on taking her to some new pricy Italian place that Finch found for him. He figured to order her the best wine there, then take her home give her a full body massage, and proceed to make love to her. Nowhere in his plans had included a sewer.

She snorted. "There are easier ways at getting shower sex, John!" she lamented dryly. Joss knew this wasn't John's fault but she was disgruntled. She hadn't celebrated Valentine's Day in years so she hadn't known what to expect them to do but being in a sewer hadn't even made the list.

"But I guess it should be expected since, if you believe the machine, our first date was in Rikers and our first kiss was in a morgue. I guess spending our first Valentine's Day together would happen in a sewer," she muttered finding small humor at their situation. Very small.

John furrowed his brows, unsure of what she meant. "The machine thinks we had a date in Rikers?" he asked in surprise.

"Yea, apparently the machine felt like my interrogation of you was a date," she muttered. "Though come to think of it: you were flirting with me."

"I was trying to make it look like I didn't know you," he said in defense of himself.

She laughed. "That was all it was, huh?" she teased.

He smiled as he led the way. "Okay, maybe I was flirting with you a little. I figured I could get away with it since I was pretending to not know you," he admitted.

"Well after we get out of this smelly sewer and take about twenty showers we'll have a Valentine's Do-over," she suggested.

He stopped to turn to look at her. "Sounds perfect," he agreed. "Come on, let's go find Diaz."

"Please," she agreed wanting to get out of here more than anything.


	20. Twix

Joss sighed as she wheeled the grocery cart. This was a chore she hated and been putting off for the last two days. But she and John had a redo Valentine's Day yesterday because the real day had been spent in the sewer, and their Valentine's Do-Over was perfect.

She walked down the candy aisle before glancing at her paper list that rested in the seat of the cart. "I suggest you should get a bag of KitKats; you're all out." Joss turned at Shaw's voice and watched her approach.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she grabbed a bag of fun sized KitKats.

"Might want to pick up a bag of Twix too; they're Reese's favorite.," Shaw added. Joss cocked a brow in response. "What?—Reese likes caramel," Shaw stated suggestively.

Joss resignedly grabbed a bag of Twix before moving out of the aisle. "You haven't answered my question, Shaw." she reminded.

Shaw shrugged. "I used the GPS tracker on you. When you're through here you might want to go check on Reese."

Joss stopped in her tracks. "Why?" she demanded.

"Reese jumped into the Hudson River to go save our number who was thrown in before we could stop it. He is battling hypothermia but you weren't supposed to know. Something about a lecture, couldn't really understand him with his chattering," Shaw replied dryly.

"And you left him alone!" Joss cried.

"He'll be fine once he warms up."

Joss discreetly slid the Twix bag into her coat. "Pay for these," she ordered before shoving her cart full of groceries towards her friend. "Finish my shopping while I go check on the man I—on John," she said angrily. She whirled around, leaving Shaw after nearly slipping and saying 'the man I love'. She wasn't ready to admit to loving John yet, but she damn well knew that John was going to be the first one to hear it when she was.

Joss sped to John's apartment complex using a lot of the backways to get there quicker. She didn't bother to knock rather producing her lock pick set and proceeded to undo it herself. Once she heard the click she let herself in and closed the door behind her and relocked up. John had a lamp on which showcased him lying on his back in his bed shivering.

"John, you owe me for shoplifting for you." she said softly as she hurried to the bed removing her coat and shoes as she went. She set the bag of Twix down on the nightstand to immediately slide in under the electric blanket and huddled close to him to share her warmth. His whole body was freezing and shaking.

"Y-you c-committed a c-crime for me?—y-you a-are a w-woman a-after my h-heart." he stammered as he wrapped his arms around her trying to warm up.

She simply held him tighter in answer.


	21. Unwell

"I know you didn't just try to leave that bed," Joss called out with her back to the bed as she headed for John's kitchen to go get him some soup.

John froze and then pulled the covers back onto his body. "You have eyes in the back of your head," he grumbled as he leaned back in the pillows.

She turned to look back at John. "No, I just have an ex-husband and a son. You men are grumpy patients when you're not feeling well," she assured him before heading for his kitchen.

"I wouldn't have to leave the bed if you didn't take my phone," he reminded before he sneezed.

She poked her head out of the kitchen. "Well I wouldn't have to take your phone if you'd stop calling Finch," she countered.

"I feel better, Joss," he said petulantly.

That did it. Joss exited his kitchen and stormed over to him. "You suffered hypothermia, John. You were running a dangerously high fever and you want me to be okay with you just hopping out of bed and going to work the next number?—I don't think so!" she replied hotly as she stood in front of him.

"Joss…"

Joss caged him in with her hands on either side of his hips and kissed him warmly. He sighed as he kissed her back before she pushed free to press a kiss to his ear. "Let me take care of you, John," she whispered before she pressed another kiss but this time to his jaw.

"You don't play fair," he groaned as she nuzzled her nose against his before kissing him again.

She smiled inwardly. "Please," she added. "Shaw can handle anything that comes her way; let Nurse Joss make you feel better."

He groaned as leaned his head back to stare into her eyes. "Nurse Joss?—that sounds so hot," he whispered before growing serious. "I'll stay in bed for one more day." he relented knowing it would make her happy and hoping it would make him feel better too.

Joss wanted him to stay a little longer but at least this extra day of rest was better than nothing. "Thank you, John," she said sincerely as she straightened and narrowed her eyes as he reached for a Twix. "Twix is not lunch; you're sweet tooth is worse than my son's!" she huffed as she turned to go get him soup.

John smiled. "You shouldn't have brought these then; I can never say no to Twix," he murmured as he munched on the candy.

"I'll remember that the next time I want you to do something!" she called out.


	22. Vexed

Fusco barely sat down at his desk with his donut and coffee when his cell rang. He gave his partner a fixed glare. "Is Mr. Fabulous in a good mood?" Fusco demanded because if he wasn't then he'd call him back after he drank some coffee.

Joss lifted her gaze off her computer to look at him. "He seemed fine to me."

Fusco hid a laugh at his good fortune. Lionel wasn't going to ever tell Carter or Reese but he was all for the two; ever since Carter and Reese started dating Mr. Sunshine was a tad easier to deal with.

He answered his cell grumpily. "Hello Lionel, I need…" Reese started when the surly detective answered after a third ring.

But Fusco interrupted, "You know you could greet me, see how I'm doing once in a while."

"Hello Lionel, how are you?"

"Even though it's clearly sarcastic; I'm good, a little tired," Lionel answered chummily before looking at Carter who was pretending to not be listening but clearly was, so he turned away. "Look, whatever it is can it at least wait until I had my coffee?"

John let out a muted sigh. "I called for advice."

Fusco nearly fell out of his chair. "You're calling for advice?—from me?" he asked, incredulous. Lionel wanted to tease and annoy the big guy but was shocked. He didn't think Reese would ever see him changed. Did hell just freeze over?

"Yes and keep your voice down; I don't want Joss to know," he replied tersely. Lionel grinned as he looked to Carter, who was giving him a narrow-eyed glare, looking suspicious; he carefully climbed to his feet to get some space between him and his partner. "Carter's birthday is coming and I don't know what to get her," John explained.

Fusco shook his head. "You called me to ask me what you should get Carter for her birthday?" he demanded.

"You had a wife before."

"Did you just call Carter your ball and chain?" Lionel questioned, then nearly laughed evilly as wonder-boy stammered. Fusco saved himself from painfully having to listen to the bumbling Romeo try to clarify what he meant. "You've come to the right place since your skills with women are sub-par at best," he assured him.

"I knew this was a mistake," John muttered under his breath.

Lionel rolled his eyes as he asked, "You want my help or not?"

"Unfortunately, yes I do."

Lionel smiled. "You should take notes," he stated and was met with a curse. Fusco laughed. "Alright, my advice is: figure the gift out yourself wonder-boy, Carter wants it from you not from anyone else," he instructed simply before hanging up on the big guy with another snicker.


	23. Wife

"You owe me for this!" Joss complained dryly as she helped ransack the study of their host and newest number.

John glanced over to her. "I thought you'd enjoy a night out together," he commented as he searched for anything that might bring light to why Dawson's number came up. And all through the night he had been prodding Joss with pointed questions to see what he could get her for her birthday. Asking Fusco had wasted time.

She snorted. "Oh, I do. It's my cover story that annoys me: I'm Miss Suzy Homemaker. Couldn't you and Harold come up with a better backstory for your wife? And whose bright idea was it to give us the last name of Baker and have me as June Cleaver?" she asked.

" _I didn't think of it that way, Jocelyn,_ " Finch said in defense. " _But you have a more pressing problem than your alias, detective; Mr. Dawson is on his way with associates heading for the study. You'll need to come up with some reason why you're in there_."

They looked at each other. "Crap!" Joss exclaimed softly as she thought fast.

She rushed over to where John stood. "Joss what are…" he started but stopped when she shoved him onto the leather couch. "…Joss, here?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up and kiss me," she muttered as she climbed on top of him and kissed him silent. Joss gave herself over to the moment, knowing they'd be interrupted any second but why pass up on enjoying John's kiss?

The door opened. "What the hell is going on?" their number, Russell Dawson, demanded. Joss tore her mouth free of John's to turn to look.

Joss licked her lips. "Oh my god; I'm so sorry," she exclaimed innocently as she scrambled off John, who climbed to his feet to tug her into his side.

"We're newly married and we just wanted a moment alone and got carried away," John offered in explanation.

Dawson was quiet for several moments before he slowly smiled and Joss let out a silent 'whew' that he bought their flimsy excuse. "Ah, yes; being newlyweds is an exciting time. And I can't say I blame you, John, as your wife is as beautiful as my Aria is."

John just nodded and smiled. "We'll be leaving," Joss said infusing as much mortification in her voice as she could, clutching John's elbow moving towards the door. "Now you doubly owe me, John," she whispered as they exited the room, closing the door behind them.

He sighed. "Let's just get back down to the gala, wife, and then we can come up with a repayment plan," he murmured.

She smirked. "Actually husband, I know exactly how you can pay up," she stated. It was something John had declined doing earlier this evening.

"How?" he asked.

"I want to dance."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," John groaned.


	24. XBOX

Joss entered her home after work; hearing exclaiming and groaning coming from her living room. She removed her jacket, holster, and suit blazer all at once before toeing off her shoes feeling much better already in the few seconds home than all day.

She strode into her living room and smiled as John and Taylor were seated on the couch engrossed in a video game. Perhaps introducing John to the XBOX and the world of gaming was ill-advised because Taylor was going to monopolize his time more. But she was glad they got along so well and John was here and relaxed, meaning she had him for the rest of the evening.

"What are you two playing?" she asked as her eyes shifted off her two favorite men in the world to the TV screen and had no clue what the hell she was looking at.

"Mortal Combat and Mr. Badass is every bit of badass in the virtual world as he is in the real one." Taylor exclaimed in annoyance. Joss shook her head as she headed for the couch sitting down and curled into John happily. Taylor laughed. "Mom, you need to stay in the room when we're playing this game because John just went from being badass to ass-kicked now that you're here." he said.

John exhaled as he lost. "I let you win." he grumbled.

"Sure you did, John, it had nothing to do with mom being all snuggled up to you," Taylor teased. "…and which is my cue to bail!"

"Baby, you don't have to go." Joss argued as her son stood up and handed her his controller.

"I know. But I already agreed to go to the movies with friends and at staying with dad tonight." Taylor explained. His mom and John rarely ever got a night home together that didn't involve beating up bad guys so he wasn't being a third wheel. And John had already asked him for help to surprise his mom for her birthday which was going to be next to impossible. His mom sniffed surprises out in seconds, so he would be impressed if Mr. Badass pulled this off. But he'd help John try, it was the least he could do for him who made his mom so happy.

"Goodnight guys; you two have fun!" he said before bending to place a kiss on his mom's cheek before hightailing it out of there.

Joss watched her son go. "He's hiding something,"

John swallowed hard. Taylor had warned him surprising Joss for her birthday would be difficult. "I didn't get that feeling." he murmured.

She looked at John. "Mother's intuition, now go easy on me; I rarely play video games." she stipulated as she looked down at the XBOX controller in her hand.

"I'll go easy on you, Joss." he assured with a flash of his smile at her scoff.


	25. Yoga

Joss entered the room that was designated for yoga classes, needing the relaxation after the crappy week she had with dead bodies dropping like flies, new numbers to help John with, and trying to figure out what her boy was up to. It had to be related to her impending birthday next week. Knowing John, he was in on it too; she should pretend to be surprised to make her boys feel better.

She smiled at a few ladies she had gotten to know that frequented the same class she did; Julie and Amber were sweethearts and it was nice to be just one of the girls.

"Hey ladies, how about we do lunch, my treat?" she offered. John was busy with Finch, Shaw, and Root doing something illegal she was sure.

"Sounds perfect," Julie agreed readily, her long flowing blond hair was quickly being tugged into a high ponytail.

"And you'll dish on the man that gave you that glow?—you're positively radiant!" Amber demanded.

Joss smirked, "I don't kiss and tell," she replied with a wink.

"Ooh," Julie sang. "We need to liquor you up!"

Joss giggled as she rolled out her yoga mat next to Julie's and waited for their instructor. Amber looked to the door and squeaked. "Oh my god, hot guy incoming!" Amber cried as she discreetly tried to fix her untamable curls.

Joss and Julie both turned to see how cute the guy was. Joss tried to not use John as a measuring stick since it just wouldn't be fair, but her jaw dropped open as John was the hot guy that strode past all the gaping women and headed straight for the front of the class.

"I'm sorry, but Erica asked me to fill in for her as she had an emergency. My name is John," he murmured with eyes on her.

Joss thinned her lips as she glared at John. "What kind of emergency?" she snapped.

She thought she saw a twitch of his lips perk up. "She didn't say. Let's begin today in child's pose," he murmured as he looked around the class and tried to not feel a little unnerved by the looks he was receiving. This was the last time he was flipping a coin with Shaw, he always seemed to lose but he caught sight of his number: Julie, who was next to Joss.

Joss groaned as it seemed everyone had suddenly gone stupid as they just stood staring and salivating at John. She exhaled. "Child's pose people!" she exclaimed as she got down to the mat to do the position which seemed to spur everyone else into action.

As everyone stretched their arms above their heads, heads down, and eyes closed, Joss shot John a look which he promptly mouthed 'thank you' to her and she sighed. Now her relaxing yoga class was going to be anything but.


	26. Zabba

Joss grinned as she sat dressed in a red halter dress feeling cherished and pampered. "This was perfect,"she said as they sat in Zabba, one of her favorite Thai restaurants.

She now knew what her boy was up too; her son told John about her favorite Thai place…here and struggled to keep quiet.

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied as he paid for dinner before they stood to leave. John helped her with her coat before tugging his own on. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they exited Zabba's.

Joss opened presents earlier. Her son had gotten her a spa day which would get put good use. And John had gotten her that Nano she always wanted.

"I'm glad your son suggested Zabba's. You never told me about this place," he murmured as he opened the car-door for her.

She shrugged. "I know you only eat Thai with me because I love it. But I'm glad my boy was sneaky; this was nice," she replied with a soft kiss to his lips before climbing into his car to be taken home so they could enjoy the rest of the evening together.

He slid into the car and turned it on but didn't drive. They sat idling and she looked at him questioningly. "Joss, you mean everything to me. I thought about what to get you for a while and realized there is nothing that would adequately express how much you mean to me."

"Oh John…"

John stared into her eyes and the fear of not being enough nearly made his throat constrict. "I love you Joss," he whispered.

Joss felt her breath hitch. She knew how hard it was for him to speak his feelings. It wasn't something he was comfortable doing.

She surged forward grabbing his cheeks and kissed him tenderly; he sighed as he kissed her back before she pushed back to lean her forehead against his. "I love you too, John.

He pulled back to stare into her eyes searching and then smiled softly, which she returned. "You know Zabba will always hold special meaning now." she murmured.

"Why?"

She scoffed. "You told me you loved me here!"

"Actually I told you I loved you in the car. Come to think of it; we have lots of meaningful conversations in cars."

"And you kissed the stuffing out of me in one as well. I think you have a fetish, John,"she muttered.

He cocked a brow. "If I recall, detective, you were the one that wanted to get me in your backseat in handcuffs."

Joss rolled her eyes. "To arrest you; not have my filthy way with you," she retorted before growing soft. "Take me home and make love to me. I want to feel you inside me when you tell me you love me again," she whispered.

He nodded while sitting back in his seat before pulling away from the curbside of Zabba.

* * *

AN: This was 500 words on the dot so I didn't break the rules my friend set. This was fun but challenging since there was several of these I wouldn't have minded making longer LOL. And of course I had to end this with an ILY :) Tomorrow will be an update for Force of Nature!

As always I appreciate you guys reading what rolls around in my noggin for these two!


End file.
